There are Nights and Here is Tonight
by ALEEZORA
Summary: She knew those thoughts weren't pragmatic. It was the two of them against the world…and the world was winning. The world always wins. Every morning that he is taken from her arms, the world always wins.


**Disclaimer:** Production I.G.'s Psycho Pass Committee and Gen Urobuchi hold full rights to the _Psycho Pass_ characters. This fanfiction is entirely non-commercial work created by a fan of the franchise. Please support the official franchise.  
_

 **There are Nights and Here is Tonight**  
_

As she stepped through the door of the house, Akane was immediately embraced by the smell of spinels. She didn't turn on the lights, already aware that another human being was present in the house. The encounters were not unusual. The nights have almost become routine. It began when he had stationed work in Japan. Of course he had to sneak around the street scanners, but it was worth having even a few minutes in her presence and to share a handful of words. These were not words of affection, but rather words of concern. Now, neither Kogami nor Akane were in positions to judge each other but there were moments when mere words were necessary. Consequently enough, over time, those words became long conversations, embraces, kisses, and more. Both of them were aware of the dangers in their affair, but in both their lives, nothing else existed to keep them sane as they kept each other.

In the dark, Akane steadily walked to the couch in her living room. She knew he was definitely laying there. She extended her hand to brush his mess of hair, and then felt her wrist pulled, thus causing her to be jerked forward until she landed upon her guest on the couch. She tried to relax atop him but the realization hit her that she was wearing a silk dress too thin to restrict her from feeling his figure completely through. She was already stressed from the Ministry of Welfare's gala, where she was requested to make a speech in front of the entire section, and just wanted to relax. As Akane lay there, she explicitly heard Kogami's steady heartbeat. It sounded deep and steady, making her feel as if he was saying "I'm right here" with his heart.

"You're very tense." commented Kogami, as Akane lifted her head from his chest to look straight at his, even though there was minimal use of making out anything in the dark. Akane responded with "Well, I can tell you're in no better state than me." Kogami gave a soft chuckle. "Ok, fair enough." Akane then proceeded to lightly peck his lips. Once she withdrew, she started getting up to go change but Kogami scooped her up in the classic bridal position to the stairs, and probably up to her room.

"I could've walked upstairs on my own." complained Akane but Kogami continued to carry her despite the protest, and Akane already got the message of his plans. After he gently set her down on the bed, he just stepped back and admired her radiance. Her silk dress shimmered as the moonlight reflected off of its skirt that was sprawled across the bed. Kogami put his forehead to hers and caressed her cheek. Akane lightly traced her fingers across the healing scar that was drawn across the bridge of his nose. After removing her fingers, she returned them to the surface of his face by cupping the sides and pulling his lips to her own. Had she been in this situation with another man, she wouldn't have dared to show such boldness, but the man in front of her was Kogami. Her friend. Her confidant. Her Kogami.

He followed her movements as she pulled him over her, and soon, the silk dress was discarded and forgotten, as were Kogami's clothes. Touches made up for the lack of conversation, but the two were satisfied by the exchange. There, under the moon, with Akane's approval, Kogami took her. The girl he doubted at first sight had now grown into the woman that he cherished. She didn't deserve someone like him—someone who lost himself to the darkness with no hope in finding his way back. Here, wrapped in the soft sheets, with his one love in his arms—he felt at home, a feeling that had been foreign to him even during his time as Inspector.

After they met together in perfect synchrony, both Akane and Kogami were left panting, desperately trying to breathe, but Akane giggled softly and kissed the corner of her Shinya's mouth. Once his breathing had steadied, Kogami kissed Akane's forehead, then her nose, then her lips, trailing down to her breasts, then returning to her lips. She was something perfect in his eyes that didn't belong in this dark world. He vowed to let his hands be stained with blood so hers wouldn't have to, but he still felt hurt when realizing she still had to witness so much bloodshed. Sibyl selected her because her psycho pass wouldn't deteriorate from such trauma, but this didn't mean her heart didn't. That was a completely different part of her, one that she entrusted in his care, as he entrusted his heart in hers.

Kogami moved himself of off the hovered position he had on Akane, using his arm as leverage, and settled next to her, while wrapping her tenderly in the sheets. He reached over to the nightstand, and found a cigarette pack that Akane would occasionally light from. As he put a cigarette to his lips, another hand received it with a lighter. It was Akane's hand. She sparked the flame and closed the lighter after Kogami lit his cigarette. After a few drags, he left the remainder on Akane's tray. In the afterglow, she didn't say anything like "I wish you didn't have to leave like this" or "I'll find a way for you stay here". She knew those thoughts weren't pragmatic. It was the two of them against the world…and the world was winning. The world always wins. Every morning that he is taken from her arms, the world always wins.

Kogami swept back Akane hair strands, sweaty from their past intense hour. "Something on your mind?" he asked. Even as Akane was about to respond, her eyes welled tears and they slid across her face slowly. Remembering the time she cried for Yuki, for her grandmother, and even for Kogami, when he left her that letter. Kogami instantly wiped the trails off her face and pulled her closer so that her face rested on his bare chest. Akane whimpered a bit, and Kogami just uttered a soft "Shhh". He let her empty out her tears some more afterwards. Akane finally straightened out her breathing and in a soft voice said "Thank You, I guess I just haven't had a time to cry some of my feelings out." Kogami just kissed her again reassuring that he understood and he would remain there if she wanted to cry some more.

Akane broke the momentary silence to say "To think this was only going to be a one night." Kogami chuckled and played with her hair locks. He said "Akane, you would never be a one night. Not to me." This made Akane smile, even though Kogami couldn't see the smile in the dark, he felt her joy and agreement. Her arm reached over to his back, and traced the scars, the muscle lines, whatever her fingers could follow. It was a habit she developed while they talked. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Sibyl and psycho passes. People weren't really happy in their world. It was all a façade. Were they safe for the most part?-Yes, up until Sybil decided to eliminate an unfortunate soul to protect its legitimacy, and the nation would move on with such atrocities unnoticed. In the midst of what Kogami and Akane were working towards, were they star-crossed lovers? Were they destined to end in tragedy? Their connection was one Sibyl did not predict in Akane's selection. It was assignment to the MWPSB that initiated the relationship. Since, Akane didn't even bother to look at her potential matches, much to her parents' dismay, but marriage to another wasn't even included in her agenda at all. Meanwhile, Kogami stood at the front lines of the violence, as she stayed shielded inside taming what was left. Sybil wanted raw human nature grinded to dust in its reign. After seeing everything that Akane had seen, she awakened from her safe dream into the reality of the world. A world that wouldn't allow her the two things she desired most at the moment—justice and Kogami.

Finally settling her thoughts, Akane looked up at her Shinya, asking "Any new books tonight?"

Kogami kissed her forehead and said "Mmmmm…It's a surprise."

He stroked her head in rhythmic motions and after the prior many restless nights, sleep finally acquainted itself with Akane.

Akane didn't wake up from an alarm or the smell of something warm cooking, but she woke up from the absense of someone next to her. She was still completely naked in her sheets as she accepted the fact that Kogami had already left the premises and was exiting the city soon. A book replaced his side of the bed though. It was titled _The Odyssey_ penned by an ancient author of the name Homer.

She walked out of the room to the kitchen and on the counter, sat a cup of coffee, with the warmth still emanating from it. She took a sip and smiled. Akane took the cup back to her room, and sitting on Kogami's side of the bed. Lighting a cigarette on her stand, she let the smell of the spinels waft around the room. In only her lingerie, she opened Kogami's gift and began to read, hearing Kogami's velvet voice in her head with every word, as if he still had his arms around her and never left their haven.

Odysseus would return to Penelope again. Despite what anyone told her, she would forever keep her faith in him, and until the day he comes back to her arms, she would continue unraveling her burial shroud each night.

_

A/N:

I especially want to thank KurenoxArisaxx for taking the time and giving me feedback on my writing, and being an awesome fellow shinkane shipper, and fantastic friend on Tumblr.

So this was my attempt on Psycho Pass fanfiction. Give me feedback as you wish. Thank you and you are all wonderful!

\- Aleesha (◍•ᴗ•◍)


End file.
